1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with particular copolymers useful in making the electroconductive layer for electroconductive paper useful in electrostatic image reproduction techniques. The copolymers also impart improved solvent holdout properties to the electroconductive paper.
The present invention is also concerned with improved electroconductive coating color formulations for electroconductive paper which employ certain copolymers that impart enhanced solvent holdout properties to the electroconductive paper.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Preparation of electroconductive paper including a layer of poly(diallyldimethylammonium chloride) and various copolymers thereof is described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,543. The use of small amounts of polyethylenic unsaturated compounds during polymerization in order to achieve a highly branched and/or cross-linked final polymer which will impart superior solvent holdout properties to the electroconductive paper is also described.
One-pass electroconductive coating color formulations having improved solvent holdout properties obtained by addition thereto of an effective amount of a perfluoroalkyl phosphate salt are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,374.
However, none of the electroconductive coating color formulations having improved solvent holdout, or the polymers or copolymers employed therein, described in the prior art referred to above, in any way suggest the copolymers and improved electroconductive coating color formulations of the present invention.